Suspended ceilings are usually made of a metal grid consisting of tracks in the form of longitudinal parallel runners spaced apart from one another at a desired distance and separated by cross members in a perpendicular fashion thereby creating a plurality of rectangular openings. In general, those rectangular openings are of standard sizes allowing the ventilation outlets and the lighting fixtures to be easily inserted among the ceiling panels.
Suspended ceilings have been mostly utilized in office buildings and in housing basements because of the handiness that such systems allow to repair and/or to modify the partition of the space. However, most development in suspended ceilings has been towards improving the convenience for offices, without any improvement to the visual aspect of the ceiling.
The art teaches a clip assembly for use with a suspended ceiling, having a first member adapted to be secured to an overhead structural member and a second member adapted to be connected to a runner adapted to support a ceiling tile or the like. The first and second members are connected together such that the runner can be suspended from the structural member via the clip assembly. The first member has a downwardly facing channel and the second member has a protrusion adapted to connectingly engage the channel.